


I’d Go Anywhere With You

by LIngall



Series: We Can Take it One Step at a Time (I’d like that very much) [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Choice, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2017, Romance, malfunction, silver lining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon prompt "Choose"Felicity has said many times that she would go anywhere with Oliver. They’ve already checked off so many to-dos in their new life together. New apartment, learning to parent a preteen, their engagement, elopement, and of course annulling that pesky League of Assassins sham marriage. Why has checking off that last wedding box been so elusive - their honeymoon.





	1. Too Much Help

Chapter Summary: Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon prompt "Choose"

Felicity prided herself on being a focused and decisive businesswoman. Why was this decision giving her so much trouble? Maybe it would be easier if everyone would stop helping so much. 

<============>

It was late. Very late. _“Why am I still doing this?”_ she questioned. Felicity leaned back from her laptop to stretch her back. Her eyes were crossing. She had at least 25 tabs open in her browser, each with a website highlighting another breathtaking honeymoon destination.

_“Why are there so many options?”_

Ding - another alert - Thea had just sent her the fifth email of the day with another honeymoon destination option. The subject line read, _‘OMG, You have GOT to see this one!!!! It would be perfect.’_

 _“Thea, I haven’t finished looking at the last four you sent,”_ she groaned to herself.

How can there be so many choices? “Come on Felicity,” she said, “you are a grown woman, a business owner, a genius. This should be an easy decision - ten days away from everyone thing and alone with my gorgeous husband.”

“Did I hear you call me honey?” Oliver said with a smile as he approached her from behind. 

“So you heard my lament.”

“Lament?”

“Lament, expressing sorrow or regret.”

“I really don’t like you lamenting about me then, regrets, already?”

“I’ve said it before, no regrets about you and our life together.”

Oliver peered over into her computer screen, “You did say you’d go anywhere with me, so where will it be?”

Felicity dropped her head onto her desk with a thud, “mwmwph,”

“What was that?”

She lifted her head, “I don’t know. I have never been this indecisive in my life.”

Oliver rubbed her shoulders, “How about you stop thinking about it for awhile and come bed. It can wait. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Felicity nodded as she shut the lid to her laptop. Oliver grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. 

<============>

The next morning Felicity awoke refreshed and happy. Oliver was still asleep at her side. She was just about to run her fingers down his back when she heard the buzz of her phone. Two more notifications came in in quick succession. _“Can’t I catch a break?”_ Obviously not, three texts from Mom. 

She grabbed her glasses from the bedside table and opened the first text. 

**‘Hi Honey, just seeing if you still want to go shopping today… for the honeymoon.’**

True to form, the message was followed by three heart eyes emojis.

At least she knows to send texts now. Felicity moved on to the second item. 

**‘So will we need to buy some new swimwear… or maybe just lingerie - if you will be heading somewhere chilly and need to keep Oliver warm.’**

Just like with the first, the message concluded with more heart eyes emojis.

Felicity groaned. This was so embarrassing. Why am I embarrassed? Oliver and I are happily married, just because we are planning to take off ten days to have non-stop... She stopped herself. Everyone knows what a honeymoon is for, relaxing, that’s it, relaxing and getting to know each other. Oh, she had to stop that train of thought before it left the station. 

She contemplated how long she could stall her mother. Why had she promised to go shopping? It was because she thought the decision would have already been made by now, but she was lingering in the limbo of indecision. This was ridiculous. She just couldn’t take in any more information from well-meaning family and friends. Will someone just make the decision for me?

Wait, no, I refuse to let my honeymoon destination to be chosen by my mother. Felicity remembered that her Mom had already suggested Vegas, the perfect destination, even if they were already married. It was close and her Mom promised that she could call in some favors at the Bellagio and get them a great suite - and her words, _‘Don’t bother packing, you won’t need to leave the room.’_

Felicity opened the last text,

**‘I know you are probably sleeping in so call me when you’re finished lovin’ on that hot husband of yours,’**

followed by a winking emoji.

Well as long as her mom figured she was ‘sleeping in’ she might as well actually enjoy a lazy morning with her husband. 

As if awakened by her thoughts, Oliver turned over and opened his eyes. “Felicity, what are you worried about, you’ve got that crinkly thing between your eyes again.”

She placed her phone back on the bedside table and slid fully back under the covers with Oliver. “I am thinking too hard,” and she kissed him. “Please help me stop thinking,” she said. He smiled and rolled them over. Felicity knew that kissing Oliver was the best way to short circuit any stray thought in her very overactive brain. In a moment her dilemma was forgotten.

<============>

Felicity entered her Smoak Technologies office with a spring in her step. She had just come from another successful sales meeting with the board of Starling Memorial Hospital. 

“I am so excited. I can’t believe we beat out so many competitors for their new EMR/Security integration contract,” said Felicity.

“I knew we would get it,” added Curtis, “It was in the bag once I saw that one of their board members used to be on the Queen Consolidated, well, Palmer Tech board. Your reputation precedes you.”

“Not just mine, yours too Curtis,” said Felicity.

Felicity dropped her bag on the side table near her desk and sat down to open up her laptop. 

“So, hey, I meant to ask, how is the honeymoon planning going? Do you have dates set so I can block the calendar. I can bet after today we’ll have more business than we can handle.”

Felicity was deflated, the elephant had returned to the room, “Well, I gave you the tentative dates, but those will have to change if our plans don’t firm up soon.”

“And why might I ask are your plans still up in the air?”

“We, well actually I can’t decide where we should go on our trip.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. It’s pretty pitiful isn’t it.”

“Nah, Felicity. It is an important decision. You’ll remember it for the rest of your life. It’s the beginning of your marriage…”

Curtis abruptly stopped his chatter. He hung his head a bit and then continued. “Yah, so, no worries, but if you’re asking I’d recommend Italy. Very romantic, but wait, you and Oliver have been there before, right.”

Felicity was lost in thought, running through the catalog of beautiful places she and Oliver had visited during their summer roadtrip, the Pacific Coast Trail, Positano Italy, Bali, Thailand, and even their suburban home in Ivy Town.

“Felicity, hello, Felicity,” Curtis called.

“Huh, sorry, I didn’t mean to zone out on you there, thanks for your help Curtis” she said. “I’m sorry, but I need to go. I’ll be back in, well, about ten days.”

Felicity dashed out the door. 

“Okay, your welcome. I guess I’ll see you later. In about ten days,” said Curtis as he sat down at his own desk. 

<============>

Once again Felicity found herself entering City Hall. She took the stairs as quickly as she could in her heels, dodging staff members and visitors along the way.

She finally reached Oliver’s office and said, “Amanda, is he in? I need to see him, urgently.”

“The mayor has told me his door is always open for you, he’s free, go right in.”

She entered the door and closed it behind her, the noise seemed to startle Oliver who immediately turned around from his position at the window.

“Felicity, hi, not that I’m not glad to see you, but why are you here? Is everything okay?” as he walked over to greet her.

“Oliver… I’ve made a decision…” she said, taking a moment to catch her breath.

“Are you sure you’re okay, why are you out of breath?”

“Well I might have run to my car, and then run from the parking space, and up the stairs, and...”

Oliver stepped closer and grabbed both her hands, “Okay, so what did you decide?”

“I know where I want to go for our honeymoon,”

“That’s great honey, where are we going?”

“You’ll see, we need to get home and pack.”

“Pack, when are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

<============>

Notes: So, where should they go? Leave me a comment if you have an idea to share. Next chapter will be about the trip and give me the chance to catch up on the prompt from Week 12 (Sleepless) that I missed or perhaps the next prompt will be too good to resist.


	2. You Can’t Go Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon prompt "Malfunction"
> 
> They did it. Oliver and Felicity are finally on their way for a well-deserved honeymoon trip. Fate may have other plans. The good news about any honeymoon is that the destination really doesn’t matter, what does matter is your traveling companion.

<============>

_“Put your hands up - where I can see them,” shouted the officer._

_Oliver pushed Felicity down and positioned her behind him. He slowly raised his hands._

_“Who are you - I need to see some ID,” added the officer as he holstered his gun._

<============>

**24 hours earlier - Star City**

“Felicity, we need to go if we are going to make our flight.”

“I know, I’m ready. I just needed to send Curtis one last email.” 

“Honeymoon, remember, you told me, ‘no work, no email, starting now’. And Felicity I remember how good you are with technology. I will be confiscating your phone and tablet for the duration of the trip.”

Felicity look momentarily shocked, “How dare you think I would break the cardinal rule that I set for our trip. But technically the trip has not started so…”

Oliver sighed, her really couldn’t be the least bit angry with her. He was so happy. She had pulled the trip together in a matter of hours, but that wasn’t even the best part. The best part was that she had cleared her Smoak Technologies schedule for ten whole days. He would let her have one last email.

“If you’re ready, let’s go. Digg is waiting downstairs to drive us to the airport.”

<============>

Just as the seat-belt sign was turned off, Oliver leaned his seat back just a touch and closed his eyes. 

_“Ladies and gentleman, the Captain has turned off the seat-belt sign since we’ve reached our cruising altitude. We’ll be coming through the cabin soon to begin our beverage service. We have an extensive selection of in-flight entertainment options please check your seat back pocket for our Spirit of Australia Magazine for a list of films, TV and audio programs. Sit back and enjoy the flight to Sydney.”_

“I’m sorry I couldn’t book first class, with more leg room, but my magic fingers could only do so much on short notice. I was able to score an upgrade for the second leg of our trip into Bali and for the entire return trip though.”

Oliver leaned over and planted a kiss on her temple. “Your magic fingers did just fine. It will be a long flight, but I’m hoping to pass the time by catching up on some sleep, maybe stealing a kiss or two from my wife from time to time.”

“I think that can be arranged. I’ve got some movies loaded on my tablet too, I’ll share my headphones with you…” Felicity stopped talking as the plane bumped.

“What was that?” It appeared that everyone else on the plane was also startled and a loud chatter rose over the cabin. 

“Just some turbulence, they’ll just turn the seat-belt sign back on until they can move to a better altitude.”

“I forgot that you know an awful lot about planes, how to fly them, how to crash land them,” Felicity laughed. 

“You aren’t going to let me forget that one bad decision are you?” Oliver said with a smile.

Felicity tucked herself into his arm and kissed his shoulder. “I’ve got a really long list of your miscalculations and poor decisions. Don’t worry, I’ll only bring them up on important occasions when I sense a possible repeat performance.”

The plane dropped again and then it began to turn to the east. 

“See, the pilot is changing course to avoid the turbulence,” said Oliver.

Felicity turned to him and said, “It feels like we’re turning around, and going back down, don’t you think?”

Before Oliver could reply the intercom came on again.

_“This is Captain Martin. We are experiencing a technical problem with our hydraulic system monitor. As a precaution we are diverting to the closest airport for repairs. We’ll be landing at San Francisco International Airport in about 30 minutes. We apologize for the inconvenience, we’ll give you another update after we are safely on the ground.”_

Oliver turned to Felicity and kissed her. 

“What was that for, and don’t you dare say just in case, we are going to land and be fine, just a slight delay in our honeymoon plans, right,” added Felicity.

“So now I need a reason to kiss my wife on our honeymoon?”

“No, you don’t. On second thought I’ll need more kissing, all the kissing, to keep my mind off the landing. I hate landings. Landing in Vegas is the worst with all the mountains and air currents, barf-a-rama… and I will stop talking now…’ 

Oliver smiled at her babble and obliged her request for all the kissing.

<============>

A somber mood filled the gate area. Dejected passengers from their diverted Sydney flight were hovering over their phones, no doubt searching for another flight out of San Francisco. Felicity knew that at this rate, even if the airline was able to fix the malfunction in the plane’s electronic system in the next few minutes they were still likely to miss their connecting flight. Luck was not on their side. The clock was ticking on their ten day trip.

Many of the passengers had already queued up to check in with the gate agents to ask about other flights. Oliver was blissfully unaffected by the negative vibes. He looked serene even in his slouched position in the chair beside her.. She knew he wasn’t sleeping, but how dare he look so relaxed.

Felicity contemplated all the choices, wait for the flight to resume, try to book another, or maybe this was a sign that her epic last minute honeymoon trip planning was jinxed. She needed an alternative plan. 

She quickly checked for other flight options that could get them to Bali in a timely manner. There weren’t many options. _“I should probably book a hotel for the night, since we may not be able to get out until tomorrow morning,”_ she thought to herself. 

Next she opened Google maps to start her hotel search. And there is was, only a short drive away, Ivy Town. She had forgotten that they still owned the house there, it had been leased for quite a while, but it was currently vacant. _“I wonder if Oliver would be up for a trip down memory lane, well, Magnolia Lane,”_ she thought. “ It’s not much of a vacation spot...” she said.

“What’s not much of a vacation spot?” questioned Oliver.

“Never mind. It’s a crazy idea.”

“Crazier than planning a trip to Bali in less than 24 hours?”

“Ivy Town,” said Felicity.

“Ivy Town?”

“The crazy idea, it’s Ivy Town. We still have the house there, we could stay there for a few days, then drive back up the coast, maybe visit Napa, drink some wine…”

“I thought it was leased out.”

“Well it was through last month. The management company is looking for new tenants, I just got an email update from them last week. It’s vacant. I could call them and we could pick up a key, maybe they could call the cleaning company...”

Oliver grinned as she rambled through a lengthy list of tasks for the management company to prepare for their arrival. 

“Let’s do it. I am anxious to start our honeymoon as soon as possible. Do you think your magic fingers can get us a refund?” he asked as he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

“I will work on the refund. Can you call the management company about the house?”

<============>

Even though the first few official hours of their honeymoon had been filled with disappointment, the subsequent ones were a big improvement. It felt good to be out of the cramped plane and depressing airport lounge. They picked up the key to their house and enjoyed making out in the backseat of the taxi. The driver seemed blissfully ignorant of their activities. After getting the address he simply turned up his radio as drove through the tree lined streets of Ivy Town. 

The sun was setting over the rooftops of the nearby homes as they arrived. They jumped out of the taxi and waited arm in arm as the driver opened the trunk to retrieve their bags. It felt a bit unsettling to return. This house represented their idyllic summer away from Star City. The summer before the magic and madness, before the secrets that would pull them apart.

Oliver turned the key in the lock, opened the door and paused, turning back to Felicity.

“Is something wrong? Did the cleaning service not come? What are you waiting for?”

He pushed the door open and then stepped next to Felicity, “For this,” he said, as he picked her up and carried her into the house. Still in his arms, Felicity tucked her head into his shoulder.

“Right, I guess I got sidetracked from thinking about all those honeymoon traditions after our airline misadventure.” 

Oliver kissed her and then set her down. He pulled in the bags and shut the door. Locking the door behind them he grabbed her hand and pulled them towards the bedroom. 

<============>

Felicity rolled away from the light coming through the window in a vain attempt to go back to sleep. The morning light was pouring through the sheer curtains. She rolled again and reached out for Oliver but she found herself alone in the bed, he was obviously already up.

“Morning person, ugh, how can he already be awake after that night?” 

She stretched and smiled. Felicity could hear some noise in the kitchen. As she got up off the bed she wrapped herself in the sheet and let her nose follow the aroma of coffee. 

She entered the kitchen and took a moment to take in the scene of Oliver standing in his boxers at the stove. “Oliver, why are you up? It’s still really early.”

“You know me, I can’t sleep late, regardless of how tired I am. I was going to go for a run, but I didn’t want you to wake up to an empty house.”

She walked toward him and slid her arms up around his neck. The sheet shifted a bit and dropped to expose her back. “You should have woken me up, but I’ll forgive you,” as she kissed him on the cheek. 

Oliver pulled her close, “Good to know, do you want some breakfast?”

“Not right now, will it burn?”

“Burn?” questioned Oliver.

Felicity stepped out of his embrace and released the sheet that had been wrapped around her her body and said, “I hope it can wait, since I can’t,” as the sheet dropped to the floor of the kitchen. 

All thoughts of cooking were lost as Oliver closed the gap between them. He captured her waist and swiftly placed her on the kitchen island. Oliver stepped between her open legs and gave her a toe curling kiss. One of his hands moved down her back and the other up the side of her leg to her hip so he could pull her flush against his body. 

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. 

Felicity paused for a moment and turned in the direction of the sound, but Oliver swiftly moved her head back to him and pulled her in for another kiss. 

In the next moment the door was thrown open and a police officer appeared in their living room with his gun drawn.

“Put your hands up - where I can see them,” shouted the officer.

Oliver quickly pushed Felicity down and positioned her behind him. He slowly raised his hands.

“Who are you? I need to see some ID,” added the officer as he holstered his gun.

“I’m Oliver Queen, Officer, what are you doing in our house?”

“Your house?”

“Yes, we own this house, we’ve been leasing it out, we had a last minute change in plans, we’re on our honeymoon, and we’re just spending one night. If you can hang on a minute I can show you my ID, it’s in the bedroom, in my pants.” 

“My babbling is wearing off on you,” muttered Felicity from her awkward crouch beside his feet. She moved to sit down and began desperately maneuvering to re-wrap herself in the discarded sheet. 

She whispered, “Don’t tell them I’m here. I’ll just crawl back to the bedroom. You don’t think he’ll shoot me, do you.”

“Felicity, stay put,” Oliver barked. He looked back up at the officer, channeling his best Green Arrow voice, “Sir, would you mind turning around, my wife is here with me and she is well, not appropriately dressed, and I’d like her to be able to go back into the bedroom, if you don't mind.”

The officer blushed at Oliver’s statement. "Not at all Sir." 

“Felicity, Oliver, is that you?” came a voice from behind the officer. Oliver was shocked to see Laura Hoffman walking around the officer and into their living room. 

“Ma’am, what are you doing in here? I will have to ask you to stay outside.”

“I know them officer. Everything is fine.They are obviously not squatters or burglars. I’m so sorry that I troubled you.” 

“Ms. Hoffman, if you can vouch for them I’ll leave. But I’ll be filing a report indicating that you called us in error.”

Felicity grabbed the sheet and moved quickly to stand beside Oliver. 

“You called the police? Why would you do that?” as she began to walk out of the kitchen. Oliver grabbed her shoulder to stop her and swiftly turned her around. He leaned down to speak directly into her ear, “Felicity, why don’t you go get dressed. I’ll handle this.”

Oliver knew that Felicity was pissed. She gathered up the remainder of the sheet, threw it over her arm, stomped back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Laura moved closer to the kitchen, eyeing Oliver’s state of undress. 

“Oliver, I am so sorry. If I had any idea you’d be here I would have never called the police. I was worried someone had broken in. I know that the recent tenant moved out a few weeks ago.”

“And just how did the police have a key to our house Laura?”

“Well, you see, I still had the spare key you gave me, well us, when you first went back to Star City. Remember, you asked Adam and I to keep an eye on the place until you came back. But you…”

“I thought we told you to drop your key off to the management company. Well, it doesn’t matter now. You can give me the key back now Laura,” as he walked out from behind the kitchen counter to meet her near the door.

He held out his hand and waited. Laura held out the key and placed it into his open palm. She couldn’t help herself and let her eyes drop down to his boxers, and then back up across his bare chest, finally stopping on his face. She was blushing. 

“So does this mean you’re moving back? I hope it does, we’ve really missed you at all the neighborhood parties,” pausing to look him up and down one more time. 

“No Laura, at least not right now. Our lives are in Star City...”

“Yes they are,” announced Felicity as she left the bedroom, now fully dressed, and walked over to Oliver’s side.

“It was so great to see you Laura, but you’ll have to excuse us, we’re on a tight schedule,” she added as she took Laura’s arm and steered her toward the open front door.

“Stay in touch, bye Laura,” said Felicity as she deposited a gaping Laura Hoffman on the doorstep and quickly closed the door.

She threw the deadbolt lock, “and she’s outta here.” Felicity turned to see Oliver grinning from ear to ear.

“I was going to ask her to leave. I just wanted the key back.”

“I know honey. It just felt good to get her out of our place as soon as possible. I can’t believe, well, yes I can believe that she called the police,” said Felicity. 

“So, how about that breakfast before we hit the road?” asked Oliver. 

“Okay, but you’re going to need to get dressed if you want me to keep my hands to myself.”

Oliver threw up his hands in mock defeat and went to get dressed.

Felicity knew full well that keeping her hands to herself really wasn’t possible, regardless of Oliver’s state of dress. He probably knew that as well. Her magic fingers were definitely going to enjoy this breakfast. 

<============>

Notes: Thanks so much for your suggestions on where to send them on their honeymoon. In the comics, Ivy Town is supposed to be in New England - that just won’t work in my story so I placed it in a college town near San Francisco (maybe Berkeley?).


	3. Honeymoon Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very late submission to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-thon prompt: Silver Lining
> 
> Leaving their former home of Ivy Town in the rear-view mirror, Oliver and Felicity hit the reset button on their honeymoon. What else could you ask for, a scenic view, your love by your side. Well, maybe a glass of wine…

<============>

Felicity could not wait to get on the road and away from the prying eyes of her Ivy Town neighbors. Everyone had been so friendly, but obviously far too many of them had excess time on their hands. She replayed the scene in her mind as she looked up from the car window to see Laura Hoffman waving vigorously and approaching the car. 

“Keep going, don’t stop,” barked Felicity.

Oliver slowed the car and said, “Come on, she probably just wants to apologize.” 

“Traitor,” whispered Felicity. Oliver lowered the window and Laura’s face was beaming at them as she leaned on the open window. 

Oliver reached over to clasp Felicity’s left hand that was already balled into a tight fist, in silent solidarity, or perhaps in an attempt to prevent her from sharing it with Laura’s unsuspecting face.

“Oh, I’m so happy I caught you. Are you heading out already? I was hoping we could have you two over for dinner tonight.”

“Yes Laura, I’m afraid we are headed out today. We’d love to stay longer, but our schedule just won’t allow it.” Felicity turned to look at Oliver and scowled at the mere thought of his civil exchange.

Laura’s smile fell, “Well, maybe another time. Congratulations again on your wedding. Sorry for the trouble yesterday.”

“Thanks Laura, we’ll see you later,” and Oliver began to slowly pull the car away. 

Felicity pressed the button to close her window and Laura finally moved away from the car. Shey could see her waving a furious goodbye in the rear view mirror. 

“Good riddance,” sighed Felicity. “I know I just need to let it go, but, ugh, she called the police.”

Oliver pulled her hand towards him and plucked her fingers out of the tight fist to lay her hand on his lap. “Let’s focus on the rest of our trip, we’ve got beautiful weather for the drive. I know you are going to love the place I found in Napa.”

“You promise there will be wine, right.”

“Yup, as much as you want.”

“Well, it is good to know that you have your priorities straight.”

<============>

The drive to Napa was unbelievably scenic. Felicity could feel the tension drain from her body as the drove across the rolling hills with perfectly straight rows of grapes vines fading into the distance. Oliver slowed the car to read the faded sign “Our Silver Lining”, and turned into the fence opening. 

“This is it. This must be a back entrance - it doesn’t look at all like the pictures.”

 _“Not much of a silver lining if we’ll be staying in a run down shack,”_ Felicity thought. 

“I’m sure it will be great…” Her voice dropped as they drove over the rise to take in a panoramic view of a lush valley. Small clusters of buildings dotted the hillsides beside the vines. There was a larger building surrounded by palm trees and a manicured lawn. Suddenly the gravel road gave way to smooth pavement.

A spacious courtyard led to a set of double doors that opened to the lobby of the hotel. Oliver moved to the front desk, pulling one of their large rolling bags behind with one hand, Felicity’s hand firmly gripped with the other. 

“Are you checking in Sir?”

“Yes, reservation for Queen,”

“Here you are, Welcome to Our Silver Lining, Mr and Mrs Queen, we have a few choices for your stay,” the attendant continued. Oliver listened to the woman as he filled out the registration card. Felicity’s turned to the source of a mild breeze that moved through the reception area.

She could see more neat rows of vines stretching out towards the west. The sky held a warm orange glow placed there by the setting sun.

“Sunrise or sunset?” said Oliver as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Felicity, honey,”

“Oh, sorry, Oliver I was watching the sunset, what did you say?”

Oliver turned back to the attendant and said, “Sunset it is.”

“Excellent choice Mr Queen, here are your key cards to the suite. Just pull up front and I can have someone help you with your bags.”

“Thanks, but we’ve got it. “

“Just head out this way, walk along the terrace to your left. Follow the signs, your suite will be at the end of the walk.”

Oliver slid his hand down Felicity’s arm to grasp her hand again as they walked out onto the terrace. 

“That is quite a view. You didn’t tell me what you were asking about back there,” queried Felicity.

“We had a choice of suites, we could either see the sunrise or the sunset. You didn’t need to answer in words. You looked quite relaxed with your face lit up with the setting sun. Easy decision.”

The pair continued to walk along the roughly hewn terra cotta walkway that hugged the property. “Here we are, suite 109.” Oliver opened the door and pulled the suitcase inside. Felicity was close on his heels. She hugged him from behind, reaching her arms around his waist. 

“Sorry I was grumpy on the ride up, I’m just tired. This place is phenomenal, thank you so much for finding it.”

He turned around to face her, “You're welcome, I feel bad that our stay in Ivy Town left something to be desired. Let’s press the reset button and officially start our honeymoon now.”

Oliver leaned down to kiss her. She met him halfway, slipping her arms around his neck. Felicity broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, “Honeymoon reset, sounds perfect.”

He moved to kiss down her jawline and quickly moved to her neck. 

“Oliver, wait a minute.”

He ignored her request and continued to nibble her neck and then moved back up to her ear, “Don’t want to wait, I don’t think you do either,” he answered into ear.

Felicity struggled to maintain her focus, “Sweetie, I bought something for trip.”

“Mmhmm,” hummed Oliver as he captured her lips with another kiss.

“It’s red,” added Felicity as Oliver paused their kiss.

He pulled back to look at her with a wide grin, “Red, you look great in red. How about you show it to me now.”

“Don’t spoil the surprise. Would you mind terribly if I took a shower before we…”

Oliver chuckled, “You’ll just need another one. But I’ll wait. I’ll go move the car and get the other bags.” He turned to head out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Felicity closed the curtains across the large window, sealing the room in darkness. She turned on bedside lamp and sat down on the edge of the bed. She was tired. The whirlwind trip preparation, the aborted flight, the police in Ivy town, and just now a long dusty ride to their hotel.

“I’ll just close my eyes for minute and then hop in the shower, “ she thought as she flopped backwards onto the plush bed.

“Wow, this bed is really comfortable, I better get up now before…” Felicity paused another moment. She did not get up and before long she was sound asleep.

<============>

Felicity awoke to the smell of coffee. She lifted her head off the pillow and searched the room. “I don’t remember going to sleep last night, I remember getting ready to take a shower and then... “ 

Oliver approached with a cup of coffee in hand, still looking a bit drowsy himself in his t-shirt and boxers. “Here you go sleeping beauty.”

Felicity sat up and smoothed her hair. “Sleeping beauty, huh. Sorry I fell asleep last night, so much for our honeymoon reboot,”

She slid over to make room for him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“In all fairness I did try to wake you when I got back to the room, but even true love’s kiss didn’t work. We’ve been going nonstop for the past few days, well really if you think about it for the past few years. You must have needed the sleep.”

After taking a long sip from her coffee, Felicity placed the mug down on the nightstand. “Let me make it up to you,” she added walking her fingers up his chest. 

“Mmhmm, sounds wonderful, but we need to get going to make breakfast so we won't be late for our tour of the vineyard and the winery. I did promise you wine.”

“Okay, if there’s wine, I guess I’ll get moving.”

<============>

The tour of the vineyard had been extensive, but at least they got to ride in a jeep instead of too much walking. Yes, it had been hot and dusty, but it had also been so peaceful. Felicity marveled at the symmetry of the rows of grape vines. 

They had seen the Chardonnay and the Sauvignon Blanc vines. But she was waiting for the winery tour, which the vintner had promised - would feature a tasting of their Cabernet Sauvignon private label wine. 

“Felicity, are you ready for the winery tour?” Oliver asked with a smirk.

“You do not believe how ready I am… for a glass of wine. I wonder if I can get a glass to sip during the tour.”

“Do you want to skip the tour and go right to the tasting? I’m sure we could do that.”

“No, no, I can be patient,” said Felicity.

Oliver cocked his eyebrow, “Really, I do think I’ve ever heard you use the words patient and wine in the same sentence. Let’s go, they’re waiting for us.”

Luckily their tour group was small, being that it was a weekday and not the peak of their season. The small group consisted of the vinter, two retired school teachers from New Hampshire, and a middle-aged couple celebrating their anniversary, along with Oliver and Felicity. 

Oliver and Felicity stepped into the winery, letting their eyes adjust to the dim light. One wall of the space was lined with wood barrels, and the other barrels of stainless steel. Felicity stepped closer to the wall of wooden barrels and took in the placards listing the name and date of each vintage.

“That’s a lot of wine,” Felicity commented.

“I believe I promised you wine Mrs. Queen,” added Oliver as he circled her waist with his arms.

Felicity turned in his arms, “Mmhmm, yes you did, but right now I’d rather find a dark corner..”

Oliver wasted no time in stepping them back into a alcove at the end of the row of wooden barrels. Felicity giggled and slid her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. 

Felicity froze as she saw the other couple from the tour heading in their direction.

“Oliver, be quiet,” she whispered. He pushed her further against the wine casks. He nibbled down her neck. Felicity couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the conversation.

_“Where did that other couple go? They were just here a minute ago.”_

_“You really should stop admiring him - his girlfriend is bound to notice. This is our trip without any kids, remember Anne, how about sharing some of your appreciation with your husband?”_

_“As I have told you many times Eliot, I’m married, not dead. I’ll stop looking as soon as you own up to checking out his wife's ass-ets,” added Anne as she playfully swatted her husband on the arm._

_“Okay, okay, I’ll stop complaining if we can wrap up this tour and get back to our room,” said Eliot._

_“Let’s go pick up a bottle or two of that wine we just tasted and head out, “ she added leaning in to give her husband a kiss. He pulled her close and reached down to grab her ass pulling her against his body._

_She giggled. “The sooner we buy that wine, the sooner we can finish this…” she trailed off as the pair moved out of sight._

Once the couple had left the space, Felicity pulled away from Oliver.

“Oliver, honey, let’s go,” said Felicity.

“I’m pretty happy right here honey.” 

Stealing a line that she had just overheard Felicity said, “The sooner you buy me that wine, the sooner we can get back to our suite,”

Oliver pulled back and smiled, “Wine it is, and then… back to the suite.”

<============>

They took their time walking back to their suite hand in hand. The setting sun again illuminated the rows of vines to the horizon.”

Felicity felt warm and tingly, not just from the wine she had sampled but from the happiness that was bubbling up in her heart. 

“This was a great day, thank you.”

“What have I told you Felicity, you never have to thank me.”

“You remember that couple we met on the tour, the one celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary?”

“Yes, but…”

“Anne’s advice to me was to always be grateful. To always show appreciation, especially for the little things.”

“That sounds like good advice. Eliot told me just about the same thing, to never forget to thank you for loving me and taking care of me.”

“Twenty-five years. That seems like a lifetime,” said Felicity.

Oliver’s eyes glistened a bit as he turned to look into her eyes, “Hopefully we’ll share many more than twenty-five years together, I’m …” and Felicity lunged into his arms.

They reached their suite in a few more steps and once inside Oliver took no time in retrieving the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign that was hanging on the inside of the suite door.

He held up the sign and said, “Honeymoon reset.” Oliver opened the door and placed the sign on the outer door knob.

“Yup, I am more than ready to show you my appreciation,” added Felicity.

“Appreciation, my new favorite word,” said Oliver as he locked the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in finishing this story. The usual suspect - real life responsibilities. So happy that hiatus is over! All of the stories in this series are now canon divergent since we know who lives, dies, and is in a coma (for the most part). I hope to get back to some more writing with all the great fodder provided by the weekly episodes. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
